My Choice
by Prismaa
Summary: “As for you, Isabella, I can see you have potential. I can see that there is a great possibility that you can become a highly thought of member of my guard, and with that in mind, I will give you a choice.” -Aro
1. Chapter 1 great loss

Chapter 1 – Great loss

Why was life this unfair? What had I done wrong?  
First it was… _Edward… _But that's really over now. Then there was Jake.  
When Jake got sick that Friday night after we went to the movies with Mike I thought nothing more of it, but when Charlie said that he had seen him down town with a group of friends there weren't really much point in denying it anymore.  
He had grown tired of a broken down Bella. A Bella that would never be whole again. I can't say that I blame him though, who would want to be with someone broken when they could be with someone perfectly normal without the need to act like you're stepping on glass? No. I would not hold this against him. He deserved better and I'm glad he finally realized that for himself, though I guess I really could have used a friend right now.  
The officer didn't offer much support when he delivered the news. He too was pretty messed up when he rang the doorbell to tell me that he was sorry. _Sorry for what?_ I'd asked him. The look on his face told me just about everything then. _Charlie._ Sweet sports addict Charlie.  
I actually fell down then, with no memory of what happened till I woke up on the couch, the policeman's face looking down on me with sadness written all over it. Then he told me.  
Charlie was apparently out on patrol when some stupid dog jumped up in front of him. He didn't have time to think about it twice so when he had started to turn the wheels of the car away from the dog it was already too late. The car flipped over in the ditch, went down a steep slope and hit a tree, crushing the roof of the police cruiser down till there was no space left for a man to survive.  
The officer left soon after. You could tell he wasn't very comfortable with delivering the news to me, who would have been? While I stayed on the couch, staring at the pictures of me and my father above the fireplace from when we were out fishing a few years ago I could feel the tears start to fall down my face again, how odd… I thought I'd have none left. I had actually thought that I had nothing left no loose, nothing left to cry for and most importantly, I had truly believed there were no tears left to cry. I sunk further down and hid my face in my hands, what was I supposed to do now? I didn't want to go back to phoenix. Forks were the only place still reminding me of him. The only place where I might still believe it wasn't all a dream of mine.  
I remember getting up and grabbing my car keys from the counter.

And now, here I am.  
Where exactly this "here" is, I'm not completely sure, but I do know I drove my car in the direction of Seattle with the intention of avoiding Phoenix for as long as possible. My beautiful red Chevy didn't quite make it all the way though, the thing does drink fuel like it's nothing more than water. When the car rolled to a stop I got out, not even bothering with the parking brakes, and went into the forest.  
I walked and fell, then I walked and fell some more till my knees really couldn't hurt any more. Not that it mattered; nothing could really hurt any more than it already did. I walked for what must have been hours. It had been dark for a while when I fell down for the last time. I simply couldn't muster the strength to pull myself up on my feet again. Instead I sat up against an old tree lying on the forests damp floor.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next time I opened my eyes I was looking at three people wearing black flowing cloaks that were gently brushing the undergrowth of the forest.  
"Isabella Swan." The words of the man in the middle was not spoken as a question, it was a statement.  
I stood up, my legs shaking so badly I doubted they would keep me up for a longer period of time and then carefully watched the three persons in front of me move a little bit closer. I got a clear view of their faces and felt a smile appear on my face. Looking into the crimson eyes of the man who had spoken I felt nothing but pure relief. I hadn't made them up. They were real. _He was real._  
The man to his left had some black strands of hair showing underneath the hood of the cloak and little girl to his right looked furious, her brown doll-like hair bouncing with every step she took. I could feel my whole body relaxing as my smile grew bigger and I softly whispered "finally…"

* * *

**This is actually my first fanfic, and I'm Swedish so English isent even my first language. Please dont be too harsh, but do tell me what you think of it and if I', doing something wrong with the gramar or whatnot.  
I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosity

Chapter 2 – curiosity

"Finally?" The man in the middle looked astounded. "You are here, all alone, in a forest far from anyone you know, far from anyone who can save you and you say _'finally'?_" His milky red eyes glowed with both disgust and curiosity, his lips a thin line with a slight curve up at the ends. He too was smiling, just like me.

I sighed and said "Yes, finally." I continued to eye the man in the middle, his long black hair gave perfect contrast to his almost translucent skin tone and while he looked really old he still managed to look as if he was no older than 40. I realized I'd seen this man before, but where? I had no time to ask, for he was already opening his mouth to speak again.  
"Do you know who we are Isabella?"

I thought for a minute more while they stood there as statues, only their cloaks and hair moving in the slight breeze.

"I recognize you, but not the other two" I answered truthfully. "Though I can't remember where I've seen you before" I quickly added.

The girl to his right gave out a very unladylike snort before she continued to stare at me with the same furious glare as before. "There there Jane, don't be upset. I can't imagine neither Carlisle nor Edward has told her much about us." He turned his gaze back to me with an unreadable look on his face. "I'm Aro, this is, as you might already have guessed, Jane and the man on my left is Demetri. "  
"Oh." Now I remembered where I had seen this man Aro before, In Carlisle's study when Edward gave me that tour around their house. He had been in that painting of Italy with Carlisle and two other men.

Aro returned the smile to his lips and continued "Well, now that we know who everybody is, can you perhaps tell me if you know what we are?" Was he joking? I'm sure he knows that I know, why else would he be here? "Yes, I know what you are." My voice was steady and my eyes didn't leave his when he said out loud what I already knew was coming.

"Then you know why we are going to kill you now, but first, may I touch your hand?" His question confused me a little and when I stayed quiet he simply said "Humor me Isabella."

Sure, why not. I was going to leave this dreadful earth soon anyways, why shouldn't I take his hand? With probably as much grace as a fridge I started to move towards Aro with my hand held out, and then stopping in front of him waiting for him to make the next move. He reached out and touched my hand ever so slightly before a look of confusion landed upon his face and he grabbed my hand a little more forcefully, but still gentle enough as to not break any bones. His face only gained more confusion as he spoke again "Jane."

The little shorthaired girl gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine, but other than that I wasn't sure how to react to her. Her face twisted with fury and confuse as she turned her head to Aro with a look that apparently told him all he needed to know, whatever that was.

"Well, this certainly changes a few things…" He said with clear curiosity showing in his smooth voice. "Tell me, child, can Edward read your mind?" I felt a stab of pain in my heart when he spoke the name out loud. I hadn't heard it in such a long time, nor did I want to hear it. All I wanted to do was, if not to forget, then to simply not remember. That way it didn't hurt as much. I realized Aro still wanted an answer to his question but in no way did he look angry for having to wait for it, only curious.  
"No… he couldn't. He never could". I said hesitantly "Why do you ask?"

Aro gave away a small chuckle before he continued "Well, that doesn't matter now, does it? How do you feel about going to Italy with us?" At this, both Demetri and Jane turned their heads from each other, to Aro and then to me a few times with aggravated looks on their faces. "Aro, what are you saying?" The little girl was almost screaming at the older man, but he merely looked amused before shaking his head and continuing, turning from Jane to me as he spoke. "Jane, I do understand your resentment towards this girl here, but don't forget who I am and who you are." She nodded slightly, looking a bit ashamed. "As for you, Isabella, I can see you have potential. I can see that there is a great possibility that you can become a highly thought of member of my guard, and with that in mind, I will give you a choice." He smiled for himself as is he had just said something extremely funny, Jane and Demetri on the other hand looked as angry as ever.

"You may choice to die here right now, or come with us and we'll take care of you."

I stared at this man in front of me in disbelief, "Why?"

"Why?" He seemed as stunned as I just did when he mimicked my answer.

"Yes, Why?" I took a deep breath. "Why do you want me? I'm just… just… Bella."

"You see Isabella, I've already said I think you might have potential, and even if I might be old, I'm not so old that I can't see what might be a good thing for me." He tilted his head slightly to the side and gave me a look that showed that he wanted an answer, fast.

"I don't want to eat humans!" My voice was fast and high-pitched but he clearly found that amusing as well because he just laughed and said "Oh, I think we can handle that little problem when we get there. Is that you decision then?"

I started to think about my father, Jacob, Edward.. I really had no one left. Of course I had Renee and Phil, but I don't want them to see me like this, so broken that I might never be fixed again. I don't want to hurt them like I hurt Charlie. He spent his last months of his life watching me clinging to reality when all I wanted to do was just drift away. It had really killed him inside, I knew it. No, I did not want my mother to have to go the same thing. She had Phil; she could have another baby, one that's whole. One that can be happy and one that's not trapped in some dark place in her own head.  
"Ok, I'll go with you."

Jane gave out a disappointed growl and Demetri gave me a piercing look before turning his head to Jane, obviously they both were a more than a little upset that they had gone all this way for, as they probably saw it, 'nothing'.

"Oh good, well, come this way Isabella. Our car is right over there" He waved his hand In the general direction of the road I thought I'd lost. Jane and Demetri diapered ahead but Aro apparently found my lack of balance funny as he walked at human pace all the way back to their car. I couldn't see my car everywhere but before I had a chance to ask Demetri spoke up for the first time. "Eh, yeah, since we thought you wouldn't need your car anymore we kinda threw it of a bridge not far from here." He gave me a slight smile before jumping into the driver position of the dark car, Jane took the front seat and Aro gently slid into the back. With one last look over my shoulder I climbed in after him and nervously fastened my seatbelt.

When I finally could climb out of the car after a ride that would have _Him_ looking like an old grandmother on a Sunday trip I was temporary at a loss for words. Not that I had said much in the car either, but now I was sure that I couldn't have even if I wanted to.

In front of me was a red carpet spread out, waiting –with no doubt- for Aro and his followers, that, I realized now, included me. I light smile spread across my face as I followed behind Aro towards the gold colored jet. I could feel Jane shooting daggers with her eyes at my back, but I couldn't care less, why would I care? I was only alive now because Aro wanted me, he wanted _Me_. I could tell that didn't go down well with Jane.

As we walked into the plane I was so caught up with all the luxury inside that I tripped, over what I do not know, and fell face first towards the surprisingly soft looking red carpet. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact, but there was none. I could feel strong hands around my waist as I was put right side up before opening my eyes. Demetri had a hard time holding back his smile as Jane muttered "You should have let her fall…" He shrugged it off and walked past me, nodding in the direction of one of the large red chairs paired up two and two facing each other with a small table in the middle. Aro sat by himself in the back of the plane, clearly not interested in any company as he took up a small folder of some kind and started to write in it.

Demetri and Jane sat down facing each other and I took the seat appointed to me, the one across from Jane's who was also facing forward. Demetri apparently didn't care that he was about to fly all the way to Italy backwards, but then again I guess vampires don't get motion sickness very often.  
I looked out my window as we sped up the runway and soon we were high up in the air looking down on ant-like-cars that were crowding the freeways in the morning traffic, probably on their way to whatever job the occupants currently performed. I pulled the curtains closed and rested my head back against the smooth red fabric.

"Jane, cut it out already!" Demetri's annoyed voice woke me from my slumber. I quickly glanced around the plane and then rested my eyes on him, wondering what had happened.  
"Eh, I was only having some fun; you didn't need to yell at me." She stared at Demetri for a few seconds then she turned to me. "Look, she didn't even feel a thing." I stared back at her, what had she done? What hadn't I felt? Was I hurt? I started to mentally feel through my body, arms were okay, as were the legs and well, pretty much everything except my knees, but I'm sure that's from all the falling I did in the forest.

"What did she do?" I asked Demetri with a voice not as powerful as I would have wanted it to be.  
Demetri looked at me deep in thought before he answered, as if he wasn't sure he was supposed to tell me anything, but then a look of determination took over. "Jane has a 'funny' gift that allows her to inflict pain on whomever she chose, anyone she wants. She's never meet anyone it hasn't worked on before, and neither has Aro." Oh, so that's what her problem was.

"What's Aro's gift?"

"My gift is not much unlike Edwards, except for the fact that I need to be touching the person and then I'll be able to know their entire history, every single thought they've ever thought throughout the years will be mine as well". I hadn't noticed Aro approaching, but as he sat down in front of me I somehow felt ashamed for not asking him directly instead of Demetri. His eyes whoever did nothing to show his emotions, his face had that same little smirk that I was already used to as he leaned back and faced Jane. "Even though you cannot hurt Isabella I would recommend that you stop trying, Jane. One day she might be able to do worse to you."

I stared at Aro in disbelief, Jane looked very doubtful as well but didn't argue. She had probably already learned there was no point in that.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence and when we touched down again we had the same kind of red carpet waiting for us outside. A small boy that looked like he could be Jane's twin held the doors of a limousine open for Aro. He gave me a confused stare and then looked at Jane in wonder, she merely started to shake her head slightly before sliding in after Aro in a sweeping move. I tried to glide into the car much the same way as the others had done but only managed to hit my head while doing it. I could hear the boy trying to keep from laughing out loud before he closed the door behind me and quickly appeared in the driver's seat.

Time was a hard thing to grasp right now I noticed, I had no idea how long I'd been in this car when Demetri suddenly said "We're almost there now Bella, look out the window."

I was suddenly grateful for the fact that he used my nickname and not the one Aro insisted on using, it made me feel a bit more at ease in this weird situation of mine. I looked out the window and saw an almost mediaeval looking town spreading out across the land. I felt taken aback with the scenery as I blurted out "Wow, this landscape is amazing!" I felt my face turn beet red in seconds and quickly turned my head further towards the window so the others wouldn't notice. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aro merely nodding an agreement to me, a smile on his lips and a spark of… something? In his eyes. "I'm glad you like it Isabella, this will be your home from now on." His voice was honest and silky smooth, and I could do nothing but at least try to trust his intentions for me.

As we came in to the city I could see all the families out shopping, the kids running around and the birds flying above trying to find something leftover to eat. The was not a cloud in the sky and even though the car windows were tinted dark black I could see everything with ease, the fountain in the middle of the square and the big clock tower that threw its shadow across the ground. I found myself wondering how they managed to live here in this country of light without being noticed, and how would they be able to get out of the car? With that thought the huge iron gates in front of us opened and reviled a road that led downwards, into something similar to a car park at a mall.

I watched through the windows as the last rays of sunshine hit the roof of the car before everything turned black.

* * *

**It seems like some of you like this story, but I'd really love to get some reviews of what you like and such. :)  
Thanks to Megsly for your awesome review (I tried to do as you told me, you were right. As always) :p  
Also thanks to Imstardancer12 for saying you loved it. :) **

**Take care, and please, if you have a moment to spare, do write a review to tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 introductions

Chapter 3 – introduction

As the car rolled down towards the many parking spaces filled with different kinds of expensive looking dark cars I realized that this was it. I was actually doing this. _Well, why not? It's not like I've got anything else to live for. _

As I sat deep in thought the boy looking like Jane's twin opened the door and held out a piece of paper towards Aro. Aro took one quick glance at it and turned to Demetri, "Would you be so kind as to show Isabella here the way around the Castle? I'm afraid I have something needing my attention at the moment." With that he quickly disappeared, as if the air had just swallowed him without a trace. Jane shot daggers at me as she too stormed off, but in a fashion that made both Demetri and her look-alike-twin-brother glance at each other with a grin on their faces. "I told you she wasn't happy Alec." Demetri's voice was merely a whisper, but I could tell he had a hard time keeping it down as he raised his eyebrows towards this boy apparently called Alec.

I tried to scrape together some courage, as long as I was staying here I could at least try to get to know someone, and the sooner the better. I cleared my throat and held out a hand, "Hello, my name is Bella." I tried to sound as confident as I could, but my racing heart quickly gave me away.

Alec grinned at me as he took my hand and said, "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Alec." He turned to Demetri, gave him a nod and disappeared.

"Well, we should probably get going. This place is huge and since you seem to be moving slower than normal humans I guess this is going to take a while." He glanced over the cars and continued, "This is, as you might have noticed, a car park. If you ever need to go somewhere by car you just take whichever one you like, except for the one we were in just now. I would recommend you to not borrow any of the cars without a metallic paintjob too, they tend to be used strictly on assignments ordered by Aro and his brothers."

"Oh, okay… "I noticed that he was looking at me with eyes that were glittering with curiosity, _why was everybody giving me that look lately? _"What?"

"You are really not afraid of us, are you?"

"No... It wouldn't change anything if I were, so there's really no point in wasting my energy on that." My answer seemed to only make him even more curious as he leaned closer to my face and smiled, showing off his perfectly white razor sharp teeth, "You are one strange little human, I can see why Edward kept you around."

After seeing most of the public spaces in the castle I was really tired and, to my surprise, hungry. I hadn't felt hungry in such a long time I'd forgotten what it felt like. At that thought my belly growled and twisted, making me even more aware of it.

"Demetri, go get her something to eat." Aro had appeared at my side along with two others, one of them with glistening shoulder length white hair and the other one with hair similar to Aro's.

"It's really not necessary", I tried to make my voice heard, but Demetri was already gone.

"Nonsense, we all know humans need to eat, it's nothing to hide Isabella." Aro's tone told me not to argue, but I still stared back at him with some kind of new found boldness. He just smiled at me and made a gesture towards the man with white hair, "This is Caius and the man behind him is Marcus, my brothers for all indented purposes." I gave them a faint smile and nodded, they had the same strange looking skin tone, white but almost translucent as if it could break if someone were to touch them too forcefully.

"Marcus, Caius, this is Isabella. As I've already told you she is to become one of us, I think she can turn out to be quite an asset to us." Caius red eyes glanced over me with hint disapproval in his face; Marcus merely continued to stare out into space, seemingly not caring much about what were going on in front of him.

"Isabella, follow me please, I'll show you your room." I was thankful for any chance to get out of Caius sight, so I gladly followed Aro down the gothic hallways towards a huge wooden door with iron decors on it.

Aro opened the door and took a step back, allowing me to walk into the room first.  
It was beautiful, the room was in perfect size, not too big but not too small either, the huge bed was placed next to the old stained glass windows and the purple covers looked as if they were made out of satin. Looking around the room further I noticed that every piece of fabric in it was of the same expensive looking material as well as the same purple color. There were huge ancient wardrobes made out of some kind of dark wood and a small table with a stool next to them, a mirror hanging on the wall close to the door I was standing at. Old oil paintings of Italy were placed at well thought out places around the walls and across from the bed was another door. I slowly walked through it and turned on the lights. It was the bathroom, keeping the theme from the bedroom with the purple but adding some white in the tile. There was a huge shower and a family sized Jacuzzi, the wall behind it was covered in windows and the one opposite was covered in mirrors, perfectly replicating the space so that it seemed twice as large.

"Wow… This is too much…" My voice got caught in my throat as I tried to search Aro's face to find out if he were joking. This place was amazing, even though it reminded me of Alice… No, I cannot think like that. She left as well; I was just a distraction to her like I was to _him_.

Aro simply smiled at me and gently guided me out to the bedroom again where Demetri had appeared with a tray covered in diced fruits and a glass of water. He sat the tray down on the small table, turned to me and said, "I'm sorry, we don't have a kitchen and it's not that often someone asks me to prepare food. I hope this is to your liking."

"Yes, thank you. It's more than enough." It really was, I haven't had that much to eat in front of me since… _before_… I looked outside the window and saw the last piece of the sun go down behind the rooftops. A yawn escaped my lips and Aro almost giggled with delight, "Oh, eat and go to sleep Isabella. We have lots to tend to tomorrow!" And with that, they were gone.

I looked around the room while chewing on a piece of pear, the pink sky outside made this room seem magical and I found myself opening the wardrobes to check the contents. Empty. _What did you think Bella, that there would be pajamas and clothes in there for you to wear? Get a grip. _

After finishing as much fruit I could possibly eat I took a shower and went to bed, wondering if this was all a dream or if I really was in Italy, Europe, in a castle owned by probably the most powerful vampire in the world, I had understood that much at least, Aro was not someone you wanted against you. No matter what the cost.

* * *

**I'd love to get some reviews so that I know what you like and what you could live without. :)  
This chapter is a shorter one, but that's because I'm in the works of starting another story, to alternate with this one. I dont know if it'll be up today, but hopefully. **


	4. Chapter 4 last chance

Chapter 4 – Last Chance

_There he was, out of the blue, in front of me for no apparent reason. _Edward_. I realized now that my memories hadn't done him justice as he walked towards me with a look of disapproval on his beautiful face. "Bella, what were you thinking?" His voice sounded like music for my ears as he got even closer to where I was, crossing the open space between him and the bed. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked back up, yes, he was still there, still getting closer every second. "How could you agree to this?" He sat down on the bed next to me, still keeping eye contact with me as he waited for an answer. _

"_I… He… Aro, Aro gave me a choice." My voice was weak from sleep and a bit shaky from having him so close once more. I tried to look away from his golden eyes but I couldn't. I was trapped within his gaze until he turned his head and got up from my bed, starting to walk towards the bathroom but turning to face me yet again before he got there. _

"_Don't do this Bella… Please, for me? You_ promised_ to keep out of harms way."_

_I found myself unable to answer him, as if my month was held shut with some kind of superglue. I watched in horror as a dark cloak stepped out of the dark of the bathroom, right behind Edward. Why didn't he move? Could he not sense the dark figure that was now closing up behind him? I tried to scream but nothing came out, watched frozen with horror as the cloaked figure stopped behind him and took the hood down. _Aro_. I tried to scream again as he quickly grabbed Edward and leaned in towards his neck, his red eyes glowed with fury. _

I woke up screaming, seconds later the door opened and Aro rushed inside.

"What's the matter?" Aro looked as upset as I felt at the moment, not a hint of the fury in his eyes that I had just witnessed in my dream a few seconds ago.

"Nothing… I had a nightmare, that's all." The tears streaming down my face did nothing to reassure him that I was okay as he leaned forward to stroke my hair, "You are safe here child. Nothing is ever going to hurt you again." I nodded and put my forehead to my knees, holding my arms around my legs to keep myself together. "I'm fine, really…" I looked up at him to see if he needed more persuasion or if I had managed to sound authentic enough.

"If you say so." He gave me a small smile, "Get yourself together and have some breakfast, there are fresh clothes in the wardrobe. I'll be in the common room when you're done." Not bothering to wait for a response he floated out the door and closed it behind him.

I took my time in the shower, having the hot water pounding away at my back really did help ease the tension. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift. _He had looked so real. More so than he ever had in any other fantasy of mine. What did it mean? Did he know I was here? Had Alice seen that much? How could she not have seen Charlie's accident? Why hadn't she called and warned us? Did she not care anymore, just like _him_? _I turned off the water and shook my head in an attempt to get the thoughts of _them _out of it. I wrapped a nice fluffy purple towel around me and went out to the wardrobes, opening the one furthest to the right first only to find evening gowns. Shaking my head once again, this time for the absurdity of the items inside I closed the door and tried the one next to it, relaxing as I saw the jeans and t-shirts that were pedantic sorted by colors and style.

After finding everything I needed, and shaking my head oncemore at some of the more questionable underwear found in the dresser, I quickly ate some freshly cut fruit and headed out to find the common room, thinking I had a vague idea of where it was.

I was disappointed to find out they had moved the room, or, more likely, that I simply couldn't remember where it was. I wandered around the halls aimlessly till I started to hear voices coming from a room further down the hallway. I recognized Aro's voice at once and took of jogging towards the open door.

"There you are, how did you like the clothes?" Aro had a slight smile on his face as he eyed me up and down a few times, apparently satisfied with my choice, dark jeans and a green t-shirt.

"They are very nice, thank you." I fired of what I hoped was a warm smile and nodded back at Demetri and Alec who returned to their pinball game.

"Oh, I'm glad you like them. I had Demetri here put them in your wardrobe last night." I stared at Aro doubtfully, had he really sent someone into my room when I was asleep? _He couldn't! Could he?_

"You were in my room while I slept?" I turned to Demetri with raised eyebrows.

"Eh… Yeah, but only to give you your clothes. You had already fallen asleep so I simply put them in you wardrobes." If he could have turned red my guess is that he would have. The look in his eyes let me know that he hadn't expected that I would ever find out. I decided to let it go as Aro was already holding his hand out towards a man the size of Emmett with a redheaded woman next to him, "This is Felix and Renata, they are also a part of my personal guard with Demetri, Jane and Alec."

Still not knowing what to say to all the new people I meet I gave them a smile and a nod, silently kicking myself for not being more social. It appeared like they were all playing pinball, guessing it's one of those games where it doesn't matter as much what kind of power you have, the ball will still go wherever it want to.

"So, Isabella, do you have any preference as to when and where you want to get turned?" Aro's voice knocked me out of my thoughts and into the real world with so much force that I actually felt a bit faint. "Um, no, I haven't... It's up to you I guess." Aro quickly closed his eyes for a few seconds and then looked back at me, "This is a very nice town, and I think you would like the opportunity to see it once before you are turned. We cannot thrust you around our people when you are a newborn, and there must be no human deaths caused by vampires in Volterra, except for inside this castle of course." He chuckled at this statement and then nodded to himself, "Yes, that's how it's going to be done."

Demetri walked over to me and turned to Aro, "Is it acceptable if I show her the town? I haven't been out there in ages."

"Of course Demetri, but I think I'll tag along as well, as will Renata." The redhead turned around with a frighten look on her face but didn't say anything to object. I gave Aro a curios look, wondering why he wanted her to come when she obviously didn't want to.

"She is my personal shield. I prefer not to be out in the open too much without her." He answered my unspoken question.

The town was truly beautiful and we were all treated like royalty walking around it. At one point I stopped and stared at a necklace for two seconds tops, and the next thing I knew the store manager had brought it outside and put it around my neck. The day continued pretty much the same way but I was careful not to look at anything expensive for too long again after finding out the necklace was mine from now on. It was a cloudy day but still fairly warm and I soon found myself with an ice cream cone in my hand without any idea as to who had given it to me. I noticed Renata had her hand somewhere on Aro the whole time; no one approached them unlike me and Demetri who constantly were pointed in direction of every store imaginable by their owners. I was glad Demetri was with me, he turned most of them down, a thing I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to do without feeling like I was the devil. They all looked so sad when he declined.

As the day came closer to its end and we were once again inside the safety of the castle Aro turned to me and with a determent look on his face, "I hope you have not changed your mind about this Isabella?"

"No." I felt quite at home here, not in the same sense as I did at Charlie's place, but still… This was pretty good and probably as good as it was going to get. Death isn't so appealing when you have another way out.

"Good."

Laying down on my bed I could feel the tears burning behind my eyelids and my heart was starting to race. Aro sat beside me with calm written all over his face as he carefully tucked the blanket around me. "It's going to be fine Isabella, we'll be right here when you come around." Staying true to my recent acquired habit I merely nodded and tried to keep the tears from falling down my face as he leaned down and tilted my head to the side, his eyes eager as he touched his lips to my throat before opening his mouth and biting down on my neck.

* * *

**So, I've noticed my chapters are on the shorter side, but it does keep me updating a lot more often than if they were long. What do you prefer?  
Thanks your your reviws guys! :D They made my day.**

**To Slam2k: I too am looking forward to a little less defensless Bella. She wont be able to inflict pain on others by herself, but she will get her payback for Janes attempts,(*mouahaha* (eh, yeah. that was an evil laugh.. huph). )  
it's already planed and ready. I'm glad you asked for it though. **

**Your reviews is what makes this fun for me, so please do continue writing them. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 dawn

Chapter 5

The burning sensation flowed through my body as I gasped for air, slightly relived that _he_ wasn't here after all. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to keep from screaming for too long, but I would try. The burning continued to get worse even after I thought there was no way it could, the pain was too much for me to take. I clawed away at the sheets in my attempts to sooth the pain but that just made the fire worse.

***

I eventually gave up hope, waiting for death to take me away. There was no way this was how it was supposed to be, no one could go through this much pain and survive, not for three days. I tried to collect my thoughts but they were flying all over the place, something in the back of my mind told me that I really was going to die, wasn't that the point? There was no getting out of it now. Why hadn't I just let Aro kill me in the forest? I bit back another scream as a wave of fire hit me with even more force than before. I couldn't do this, _please take the pain away, please kill me now._

***

Voices… I could hear smooth voices speaking in hushed tones right above my head. Were they doing that on purpose? Were they talking to me, or perhaps about me? It hurt to concentrate but I wanted nothing more than to find out what they were saying, had they too realized that something was wrong? Were they going to end my suffering?

I took another sharp breath and did my best to hold back another scream as I tried to hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure?" someone said, disbelief showing through his voice.

"Yes, of course I'm sure." A clearly annoyed male voice responded.

"But she's so quiet. She hasn't screamed once. Are you sure you did it right?"

"Are you questioning my knowledge of these things?"

"No master, of course not."

***

Little by little the pain started to withdraw from the tip of my toes. I focused all my attention to that part of my body, hoping I could block the pain filling the rest of it. I could suddenly feel someone close to me, watching. I continued to focus on my toe but the pain still managed to slip through despite my best efforts. A cool hand stroked the hair out of my face and ran its fingers down my cheek, soothing the pain for a fraction of a second before the hand disappeared, allowing the fire to return.

"You know, when Aro said you were going to be spared I actually got a little bit pissed… But now I can see why. You're absolutely gorgeous. Of course, you were already gorgeous as a human, but now… Yes. I can absolutely see why he made that choice. Even if you turn out without a spectacular gift of some sort I think you'll be his new princess. Everyone's talking about you..." There was a short pause, as if he didn't know what to say next. I simply lay there, trying to keep my breathing even and focusing on that lovely toe of mine that didn't hurt anymore.

"You're going to be fine Bella, it's almost over. And I'll be back when it is." He got up and left my room, closing the door softly behind him leaving me to deal with my pain alone.

***

I had no idea how long id' been laying here when the pain finally peaked in my chest. The rest of my body felt numb and thankfully painless, but my heart was working overtime, I could feel it struggle against the venom before it finally gave up, leaving me with my back arched in a futile attempt to get away from the pain. And then, nothing. Something was wrong, what was missing? I slowly opened my eyes, blinking furiously against the light that was flowing through the painted glass window. I was stunned; I could see the dust particles dancing around the room like snowflakes. They rays of sunlight left trails of sparkling colors all around the walls of the room, colors I'd never even seen before. I slowly sat up, noticing four shapes standing in the doorway staring at me while I did the same to them. My memory was foggy, I found myself searching for their names until they popped up in the back of my mind, Aro. Aro, Felix, Demetri and Jane all stood crammed in the doorway apparently waiting for me to say or do something.

I cleared my throat, surprised when I realized what had been missing: breathing. I smiled to myself at that discovery and took a deep breath before raising my eyebrows at the group in front of me, "Well, are you going to stand there all day long or are you going to come in?" I was surprised to hear my voice; it sounded nothing like it was supposed to. It was clear and, well, dare I say it, beautiful?

The group entered my room in a slow fashion, eyes alert but curious, as if wondering what I might do next.

Aro spoke up, "Isabella, how are you feeling?"

"Um." How did I feel? I thought for a second, "Fine I guess."

A slight smile spread across his face as he continued, "Would it be okay with you if we test your resistant to Jane's power right away?" His eyes were gleaming with excitement; after all, this was why I was here.

"Sure, give it your best shot, _Jane_." I replied, pronouncing Jane's name with obvious distaste, hoping that whatever it was that had kept me safe from her was still with me.

What happened next made everyone stare at Jane and me in awe. I could feel something almost poking me in my mind and without thinking about it I pushed it back to wherever it came from, causing Jane to fall down screaming, rolling around on the floor. I let the thing I was pushing away in my mind go another direction and she quickly got to her feat, staring at me with fire burning behind her eyes.

"What did she do?!" I flinched, her voice was so high pitched that it actually hurt my ears listening to her.

"My guess is that she gave you a taste of your own medicine." Demetri face was lit up, as if he had been waiting for this sort of thing to happen for a long time. _He probably has_, I thought to myself while grinning widely at everyone.

As Jane stormed out I turned to Aro and said, "Don't you want to try your thing too?" Innocence written all over my face as I smiled at him.

He shook his head at once, "No, I think that will be quite enough for one day. You need to get something to eat; you should be very thirsty by now. Demetri and Felix will go with you and supervise." A burning sensation in my throat that I hadn't noticed before suddenly got worse, but still not as bad as the last few days had been.

"But how, you said I didn't need to feed on humans, didn't you?" I thought back_, no he hadn't actually said it out loud. He had said something about dealing with that when the time came. Well, the time is here now_. I suddenly realized I would have no choice in the matter if he decided against my wishes. I could feel the smile slide right off my face as I came to that conclusion.

"Isabella, Felix and Demetri here are going to accompany you out of this town to a game reserve I've set up for you to hunt in." Aro sounded quite proud as he continued, "It's actually a fully functioning eco system in there, I think you'll like it."

I could do nothing but stare at him. Was he serious? The smile once again made its appearance on my face as I started to bounce up and down on my bed, almost making it bounce around with me. This was perfect, "What are we waiting for?" I jumped of the bed and ran into the bathroom out of habit, frowning as I realized I was in a completely different outfit than the one I got into bed in. Rushing out again the three vampires left in the room seemed startled as I pointed my finger around at them, "Who changed my clothes? I'm pretty sure I did NOT go to bed in something labeled Victoria's Secret." _Even though the black cami and boyshort pajama is surprisingly comfortable_, I thought, I would not let them get away with this too easily. I continued to glare at the three of them with as much fury I could muster.

Aro and Felix stared at the obvious culprit as he held up his hands with a worried expression on his face, "No no, it's nothing like that!"

* * *

**So. I guess i could have continued to write about their first hunt now, but i think this is enough for this chapter. um. yeah.  
**

**Guess i've forgotten to put a disclamer in here, so here it is: I'm not responsable for Twilight, I only like to play with the characters every now and then.**

Remember, reviews makes me happy, when I'm happy I write. Simple? :D  



	6. Chapter 6 author's note

Sorry to disappoint those who wanted another chapter. This is just an Authors note, but it's kind of important.

I'm not sure I'm going to finish this story, since, let's face it; there's a lot of stories like this one out there. I just hadn't read them before I started this one.  
If you still want me to then I'll continue it, but if not, well, then there's no point. :)

I've started to write on a new story, The Irrevocable, which you can find on my account. (eh, where else?)  
It's still about the Cullen's and it's mostly from Bella's pov. I'd love for you to read it. :)

Take care  
Prismaa


End file.
